Just Wanted To Be Normal
by inuyashadapunk
Summary: A Dj with a secret meets Inuyasha...InuyashaOC Give it a chance
1. Default Chapter

Just Wanted To Be NormalKatelyn Age 11  
  
Disclaimer~Just so you know,I'm only going to do this once,and this is it for the whole story,why would you want to read a disclaimer anyway?It's the story you wanna read anyway.-____- I now own...NO SUEING!  
  
Authors Note~Yes,I'm 11!I'll be 12 this July(the 2nd)!I can't wait for some reason...ANYWAY...I thank the Linken Park Metora cd for my inspriation for this story!  
  
Linken Park is awsome,this story is dedacated to ya!  
  
Chapter One~The Dance Club  
  
Music blared loudly,the lights were dim,and people stood in random spots,either solsilizing or just hanging out.This is my kind of place...and I own it!  
  
I stood at my DJ booth right beside the dance floor.My fingers and hands just know where to go on the rev discs(that sound right?Its those things that make that really cool reverse sound).  
  
I need something new,this job is,even though I love it here,gets kind of boring.Then it hit me,Kareoke is always fun.I smirk to myself and flip the on switch on my headset.  
  
My hangout just opened about a week ago and already people have flooded it.It's nice to know people like it.  
  
"Hello and welcome to my hangout for yall! Today,just like other days,is different! Today we are gonna have a karoke booth set up. I DJ Foxy will host our little thing!"I said in a femienin brodcaster voice.  
  
I,DJ Foxy,people call me Foxy,was dressed in a hot pink tee shirt that showed my belly button.   
  
I also wore black baggy pants with chains dangling from them.I wore my ankle length black hair with icy blue highlights in two high pigtails on each side of my head.I had black fox ears with midnight blue tips atop my head.I wore pink eyeshadow,though people couldn't tell because I wore pink lense sunglasses to hide my light pink eyes.  
  
I seem strange,but I will explain myself throughout my story.  
  
"Is ANYONE brave enough for my karoeke challenge?"I asked with a strong voice with a hint of playful hurt.  
  
Nobody in the crowd stepped up.  
  
"Fine,I'll pick people"I smirk tryumphantly. 


	2. Chapter Two

Just Wanted To Be Normal  
  
Chapter Two~Nice To Meet You,I Like Your Style  
  
Inuyasha had came by the first day this dance club opened.One of the only reasons he came by was because he thought the DJ was hot.  
  
He brought his friend Miroku along.The only reason Miroku came was because girls would be there.Inuyasha REALLY didn't want to bring Miroku along,but he needed advice.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing balck baggy pants and a tight red tee shirt.His silver hair was tied in a low rat.He had white dog ears atop his head that twitched at every noise.His right dog ear was pierced with a gold hoop at the tip and his left dog ear was pierced at the bottom with a god hoop.  
  
Miroku was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest that zipped in the front.He also wore black tight jeans.His short black hair,which was normally tied up into a small pony tail in the back,hung loosely.  
  
"Inuyasha,theres many women that could be the one you discribed...I need more detail."Miroku said folding his arms across his chest leaning back in his chair.  
  
Inuyasha rolls his eyes."Is this detailed enough:She's the DJ,Foxy!"Inuyasha looked at her from where he was sitting.Foxy looked like she was haveing fun.  
  
Miroku sweatdropped."The DJ?Your serious?"Miroku looked over to the DJ.  
  
"Ya Miroku,the DJ."  
  
"Well then enter the Kaeroke contest that she mentioned eariler.Then ask her to sing with you...it takes guts for someone to ask a DJ to do that,she'll HOPEFULLY admire your courage."Miroku said,happy he made a GOOD plan.  
  
"Ya know Miroku,I like that idea."  
  
The DJ,known as Foxy sighs."Ok last chance before I pick someone to sing...You all are a shy crowd."  
  
Inuyasha sighed getting up from his chair and stepped onto the stage and stood next to Foxy."I'll do it I guess"  
  
"Great!"I said turning off the mouthpiece of my headset.  
  
"But you have to sing with me."He said smirking at her.  
  
"I like your style,your VERY brave to ask that,but I'll sing with you."I said."I'm glad we met,I noticed you came here EVERY day since it opened...Thanks."I said nothing else at that point. 


End file.
